Let $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3$ be the first three terms of a geometric sequence.  If $a_1 = 1,$ find the smallest possible value of $4a_2 + 5a_3.$
Let $r$ be the common ratio.  Then $a_2 = r$ and $a_3 = r^2,$ so
\[4a_2 + 5a_3 = 4r + 5r^2 = 5 \left( r + \frac{2}{5} \right)^2 - \frac{4}{5}.\]Thus, the minimum value is $\boxed{-\frac{4}{5}},$ which occurs when $r = -\frac{2}{5}.$